


Unanswered Questions

by spiralicious



Series: Youtube Universe [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Cosplay, Crack, Gen, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko tries his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> It is part of my "Youtube" AU, where Zuko and Sokka make cosplay skits and post them online.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 06 "Shine," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko was determined to prove he was just as dedicated as Sokka.

Zuko’s last costume had been completely store bought with the wig and accessories included. Not everything had been accurate and Zuko had not bothered to alter it in order to fix it.

Sokka had not been impressed to say the least.

Zuko decided to make his Miroku costume himself. He carefully looked through all 56 volumes of manga, watched all 167 episodes of the original anime, all four movies, and all twenty-six episodes of “The Final Act.” He also carefully researched clothing of Buddhist monks when he designed his costume. He made his own hand covering and only put the needle through his finger once.

He ordered his Shakujo on Ebay.

Zuko had to negotiate with Toph for earrings. What she got out of him shinning her wrestling trophies, Zuko would never know.

When Zuko was trying to decide on what kind of sandals to get, a question entered his mind that he just could not get out of his head.

“What does Miroku have under his robes?”


End file.
